thousand years
by snap-me
Summary: keluarga vampir. Taulah, umurnya uda tua, muka tetep kinclonk


Well, ni pertama kalinya ngetik lagi di laptop setelah insiden itu *nggak mo nyebut2 lagi* Yosh! Harus semangat! Semangat itu bagus buwat hati. Yeah! Good! Semangat yang bagus akan menghasilkan kerjaan yang bagus pula! Kaiak Naruchan! Here we go! *ketawa gaje*

_**Thousand years**_

**Warning** : YAOI en INCEST plus PEDO *makin terlarang makin bagus*

Gajeness, bahasa ambur-adul

**Genre** : romance/family/terserah

**Pairing** : U. Naruto X U. Sasuke *yg disebut duluwan jd seme*

**Rate** : M

Bercanda! Ratenya K koq! Ga mungkin saia yg n.b masih di **bawah** umur kuat bikin lemon

**Disclaimer** : eum, Pak Masashi, pinjem tokohnya ya, bentar kok! Cuma oneshoot doank ini

**Summary** : keluarga vampir. Taulah, umurnya uda tua, muka tetep kinclonk

Pagi yang indah. Tapi ini masih belum pagi. Ini baru pukul 3 pagi. Yeah, t-i-g-a p-a-g-i. Di mana semua manusia kebanyakan sedang asik ngorok di pelabuhan mimpi. Dan saat itulah, terdengar suara kencang tangisan seorang, em, seekor, eh, sebuah, eum, secarik *kertas kali!* yah, pokoknya satu! Lahir satu anak vampir. *ga usa peduliin kata2 Stephenie Meyer klu vampir ga bisa beranak* Di saat ini, tahun 20xx, tercipta sebuah keagungan, ketidakmungkinan yang menjadi nyata dan sebuah kekeliruan *bikin bingung* Akankah sesuatu yang baru datang itu melengkapi makhluk lain yang telah tiba lebih dulu? Akankah ia melambaikan tangan, tersenyum tulus dan pergi dalam damai (??) nggak ngerti ya? Saiia juga. Hehehe. Maap. Tp paragraf gak jelas itu cuma iseng. Aio kita mule aje penpik~nye!

Uzumaki Naruto, sesosok vampir dengan rambut pirang, tubuh tinggi-tegap *beda ma saia yg semampai-semeter taq sampai* dan tentu saja, ketampanan. Pernahkah kau percaya, bahwa sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tidak baik? Begitulah. Berlebihan *bahasa sastranya hiperbola* memang tidak baik, seperti halnya Naruto. Ketampanannya yg begitu t.o.p b.g.t w.o.w malah membuatnya terlihat cantik. Dan here he is. Di sebuah gank sempit di tengah kota besar London, di mana biyasanya orank2 tak bertanggung jawab bersembunyi.

Ia menjilat sudut bibirnya, mengecap rasa amis darah dari sang _recipient_. "Sayang sekali. Dia sangat _tampan_, tapi lebih memilih menjadi preman yang meresahkan kota ini," katanya. Ia berdiri *sebelumnya jongkok* dan meninggalkan sebuah mayat pria tampan berambut hitam dengan baju yang tidak menutupi perutnya. [1]

Naruto lebih memilih berjalan melintasi malam. Ia memandang jauh ke arah langit, sembari bersiul kecil. Langit malam ini sangat cerah. Bintang-bintang bertaburan seperti kismis di atas roti kismis *jadi inget teori atom J.* Ia berjalan menuju pertokoan yang sangat ramai. 'Ah, ini kan Natal' pikirnya. Ia mempercepat jalannya, mencari-cari toko yang kira-kira menjual barang hadiah. Ia berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko kain. Lengkung halus menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam toko itu. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang menyambutnya. "Selamat datang. Ada yang bisa saia bantu?"

"Aku ingin mencari hadiah untuk beberapa 'orang'," kata Naruto.

* * *

"Hai! Naruto! Ke mana saja sih? Kami menunggumu, nih!" teriak Kiba. Ia melempar pandangan sebal ke arah sepupunya itu.

"Maaf. Nih, sebagai tanda-minta-maaf," kata Naruto sambil nyengir. Ia menyerahkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa terlambat? Biasanya kau hanya perlu beberapa menit agar kenyang, 'kan?" kata Uzumaki Kushina lembut.

"Ah, Kakak. Tadi aku hanya sedang memandangi langit,"

"Aneh," kata Gaara. "Kau benar-benar vampir yang aneh," tambahnya.

Naruto nyengir lagi. "Maaf, deh. Kau sudah mau datang jauh-jauh dari Mesir hanya untuk merayakan Natal bersama kami,"

"Ini bukan 'hanya'. Ini hari yang membahagiakan, tahu!" kata Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya sedikit berantakan saat ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sepupunya.

"Tidak usah heran," kali ini Neji angkat bicara. "Toh ia anak bungsu, jadi kalau manja tidak masalah,"

"Iya, ya, maaf. Yang penting sekarang kita semua sudah berkumpul, kan? Ayo, mulai, sebelum salju turun,"

"Ya!" teriak Kiba dan Sakura semangat.

***

"Ah, daging kalkunnya enak sekali!" kata Naruto. Ia tersenyum ke arah kakaknya, Kushina. "Kapan, ya, dia lahir? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin jadi 'kakak'. Pasti dia keren, seperti _kakak_nya ini" tambahnya narsis.

"Haha. Kau ini. Dia akan menjadi anggota keluarga termuda, lho! Itu berarti, gelar 'bocah'mu selama 400 tahun ini akan diambil," kata Kushina. Naruto tersenyum tulus.

"Tidak masalah. Toh, aku 'sudah' dewasa sekarang," Mereka berdua sama2 tersenyum.

"Hei! Kalian berdua jangan hanya di sini saja! Ayo keluar! Salju sudah turun. Mau sampai kapan nyuci piring terus?" kata Minato, suami Kushina yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya, kami sudah selesai kok,"

***

Salju turun. Udara terasa dingin. Tapi tidak bagi keluarga besar ini. Karena mereka vampir, udara yang begitu menusuk tulang itu tidak ada andilnya dalam kulit mereka.

"Ha . . . . . ini Natal ke-900 yang sudah kualami," kata Minato.

"Ini Natalku yang ke-843," kata Sakura.

Kiba meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menuang wine ke dalamnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Ini Natalku yang ke-600!" Ia lalu meneguk winenya.

Kushina tersenyum. "Ini Natalku yang ke-785. Dan menjadi natal spesial karena ak . . . ukh . . . " Kushina terjatuh dari kursinya. Ia memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit. Minato, yang tadinya ada di seberang ruangan melesat dengan cepat ke arah istrinya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ukh . . sakit . . " kata Kushina. Nafasnya tersengal.

"Panggilkan Tsunade!" teriak Minato. Naruto melesat cepat pergi ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya 3 km dari sana. Jarak itu bisa ia tempuh hanya dalam beberapa detik, dan ia sudah kembali lagi membawa seorang dokter manusia berambut pirang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade saat mereka sampai di gedung tempat keluarga besar vampir itu bernatal-ria. Ia tak sempat bertanya pada Naruto tadi karena mereka terbang dengan kecepatan lebih dari 300 km per jam.

"Kushina, perutnya sakit," kata Minato. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan ekspresi cemas. Tsunade berjalan mendekati Kushina yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya. Wajahnya mengekspresikan kesakitan mendalam *patah hati kali* Tsunade tersenyum samar.

"Dia akan melahirkan. Sebaiknya kalian keluar. Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri. Tapi akan lebih baik kalau Sakura membantu," kata Tsunade. Minato terkejut, tapi seperjuta detik kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan pergi bersama yang lainnya, kecuali Sakura. Tsunade menghela nafas. "Kalian merayakan natal pukul 3 pagi?"

Yang ditanya tersenyum sambil mengikat rambut merah mudanya. "Ini permintaan Kushina"

Dan mereka pun melakukan proses persalinan calon ibu di depan mereka.

***

Salju masih turun, dan semakin deras *kayak ujan* Bumi terlihat begitu putih di luar sana. Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Minato mendongak dan mendapati senyum cerah dari Sakura.

"Selamat! _Dia_ sudah datang," katanya sambil menyingkir dari pintu untuk membiarkan Minato masuk. Yang disebut belakangan melesat masuk. Dan betapa bahagianya, ketika dilihatnya Kushina tersenyum. Senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat selama 900 tahun keeksistensiannya.

***

"Imutnya," kata Kiba.

"Ya, dia imur sekali," timpal Sakura. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Menurutku dia keren" semua mata memandang ke arah Naruto –kecuali si bayi. Yang dipandangi berusaha mempertahankan jawabannya. "Yah, rambutnya itu, loh! Hitam, dan matanya juga terkesan kuat. Sepertinya dia akan menjadi seseorang, eh, maksudku, vampir yang cukup berpengaruh nanti," *jangan peduliin istilah anak imortal atau setengah vampir setengah manusia, di penpik ini yg begituan gak berlaku*

"Yah, aku setuju denganmu. Dia memang sangat keren," kata Kushina.

Naruto berjalan mendekati Kushina yang sedang menggendong sesosok bayi berambut hitam. "Siapa namanya?"

Kushina dan Minato yang berdiri di belakangnya tersenyum dan menjawab bersamaan, "Sasuke,"

Naruto menunduk, mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala bayi itu. "Nah, Sasuke, selamat datang di keluarga ini. Kau akan menjadi penggantiku sebagai 'bocah' termuda sekarang," tepat saat Naruto mengatakan itu, dalam tidurnya, Sasuke tersenyum. Manis sekali. Sangat imut. Dan tanpa dosa.

***

17 tahun kemudian . . . .

"Sasuke! Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu!" bisik Kushina. Anaknya sedang ada di lantai 3, memakai seragam sekolah. Meskipun jarak dari lantai 1 dan lantai 3 cukup jauh, Sasuke bisa mendengar bisikan ibunya. Ia mempercepat gerakannya, dan dalam 2 detik, ia sudah sampai di dapur.

"Apa sarapan kita sekarang?" kata Sasuke. Ia tersenyum saat melihat _omellete rice_ terhampar di sepanjang piring *kayak pantai aja* Ia memakan sarapannya dengan lahap. Atau lebih tepatnya rakus. Bayangkan, sepiring penuh omellete rice habis hanya dalam 3 detik! Sebenarnya lapar, doyan atau rakus sih? Atau tiga-tiganya?

"Cepatlah! Teman-temanmu menunggu," kata Kushina.

Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan dengan langkah normal menuju depan rumah. Dari jendela dapur, Kushina bisa melihat aktivitas anaknya dengan teman-teman manusianya.

"Hai! Wah! Pangeran kita tetap tampan seperti biasa, ya!" kata Lee saat Sasuke berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. *krisis pemain* Sasuke hanya membalas dengan 'hn'. Entah kenapa, jika berhadapan dengan manusia, bawaannya laper terus. Jadi, daripada ia membuka mulut lalu tidak sengaja menancapkan taring di leher teman-temannya, ia memilih tutup mulut. Lagipula, obrolan teman-temannya itu jarang ia perhatikan. Ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku dibanding bersosialisasi dengan manusia-manusia. Kontras sekali dengan 'kakaknya'. Si vampir kuning yang sangat sering tertawa bersama manusia.

Tentang 'kakak' pirangnya itu. Si vampir berisik itu sedang pergi keliling dunia, karena dia sudah 'bebas'. Semacam, dewasa. Sudah 5 tahun, sejak ia terakhir kali melihatnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Apa kau sudah mengerjakan pe-er Fisika?" tanya Tenten. Yang ditanya mengangguk seadanya, dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Yah, ditinggal deh," kata Tenten.

***

Pukul setengah empat sore, Sasuke tiba di rumahnya. Dari pintu saja sudah terdengar suara-suara tawa riuh rendah. "Hh, dia datang," katanya. Ia menarik gagang pintu, dan membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar. Di ruang tamu, ia bisa melihat suasana kekeluargaan yang terpancar sangat menyilaukan.

"Ah, Sasuke," teriak Naruto. Ia melesat ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan kencang. "Apa kabarmu, _adik_ku tersayang?" *aneh rasanya ngetik ini* Sasuke menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman-maut 'kakaknya' itu.

"Lepas! Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto melepas pelukan 'sayangnya' sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku bukan vampir, dari dulu aku sudah mati," kata Sasuke. Ia mengatur nafasnya *emang vampir perlu nafas?*

"Cih! Ototou-ku sekarang sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi!" kata Naruto ngambek. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Membuatnya terlihat sangat, em, kekanakan *umurnya udah ratusan lho*

Sasuke mengernyit. Mana mungkin ia tidak menyayangi Naruto lagi. *secara ini kan ff yaoi* "Tentu saja aku masih menyayangimu, _Aniki_," 'aku heran siapa yang anak kecil di sini' batin Sasuke.

Naruto tetap ngambek. Ia berjalan ke arah Kushina dan duduk di sofa sebelah Minato dengan 'tenang'. Sasuke memberi tatapan aku-harus-melakukan-apa ke arah ibunya, tapi yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sudahlah. Sekarang Sasuke sudah datang. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam," kata Kushina. Naruto mengikuti Kushina ke dalam, diikuti Minato. Sasuke masih diam berdiri dan berpikir 'apa menolak pelukan melanggar hukum?'

***

Malamnya, makan malam berjalan dengan lancar, mulus tanpa hambatan *kayak jalan tol*

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Apa menu makanannya? Cuma Tuhan yang tahu. Setelah makan malam, seperti biasa, mereka duduk-duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, ngobrol-ngobrol. Entah darimana, tiba-tiba perbincangan itu menuju ke arah hal-hal yang menjurus. Eits, jangan ngeres dulu! Maksudnya, menjurus ke arah, eum, agak pribadi.

Perbincangan masalah vampir.

Yah, tentu saja. Mereka tidak mungkin memperbincangkan mengenai masalah manusia, 'kan? Kan mereka vampir. Ya ngomongin masalah vampir dong! Dan, seperti layaknya manusia, umur tujuh belas tahun adalah umur di mana kedewasaan seseorang sedang _dipertanyakan_. Maka, dimulailah perbincangan antar orang-tua-anak (plus 'kakak') itu.

"Sasuke, sekarang umurmu sudah 17 tahun. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?" kata Kushina.

Sasuke, dengan tampang stoic, menjawab (dengan nada datar), "Aku sudah dewasa,"

Baik Kushina maupun Minato tersenyum tulus. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, sedang sang 'kakak' yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lebar seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke merasa ada yang sedikit berbeda pada senyuman 'kakak'nya itu. Ada yang ditutupinya.

"Sasuke," panggil Minato. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan 'kakak' pirang di sebelahnya itu. Merasa sudah diperhatikan, Minato melanjutkan, "Kaum kita, kaum vampir, adalah makhluk-makhluk imortal. Tidak seperti manusia yang bisa mati, umur kita jauh lebih panjang dibanding manusia. Bagi kaum manusia, umur 17 tahun adalah saat di mana seseorang sudah bisa dianggap dewasa. Itu karena umur mereka terbatas. Pada batas tertentu, mereka harus menikah dan, kau tahu, punya keturunan. Mereka tahu mereka memiliki batas kehidupan, sehingga mereka harus mempertahankan kaum mereka dari _kepunahan_.

"Tapi vampir tidak sama. Kita bisa hidup ratusan tahun, bahkan ribuan tahun. Kita tidak harus merasa terburu-buru seperti manusia. Kita memiliki waktu lebih dari cukup untuk itu. Jadi, kau belum dianggap dewasa meski umurmu sudah 17 tahun. Karena..." Minato memandang Kushina sebentar, lalu memandang Naruto, seolah meminta persetujuan. Karena kedua sosok itu mengangguk, Minato dengan yakin melanjutkan. "Vampir dianggap dewasa jika sudah jatuh cinta,"

***

Sasuke duduk di kursi belajarnya, sedang berkutat dengan rumus-rumus integral yang harus dia kuasai untuk ulangan besok pagi. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini dia harus membaca tiga-empat kali, sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang sedang ia baca. Biasanya, hanya perlu sekali baca, dan ia sudah memahami apapun itu di luar kepala. Ia juga tidak harus berkonsentrasi penuh, tapi sekarang, malam ini, ia harus berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengartikan dengan benar c kuadrat sama dengan b kuadrat tambah a kuadrat.

Mengerang frustasi. Itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Kepalanya terasa penat. Entah karena rumus-rumus integral yang tak kunjung bisa dikuasainya, atau mungkin karena ucapan orangtuanya sehabis makan malam tadi.

"_Vampir dianggap dewasa jika sudah jatuh cinta,"_

Kesal. Sasuke memilih tiduran telentang di tempat tidurnya, berusaha menjenihkan pikirannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi, dan dia sama sekali belum menghabiskan setengah dari bahan ujiannya besok. Seperempat pun belum. Padahal ia sudah masuk kamar sejak pukul setengah sembilan malam.

"_Semua anggota keluarga kita sudah dewasa. Kecuali kau, tentu saja,"_

'Cih, siapa peduli dengan kedewasaan?' batinnya kesal. Ia menendang bantal guling di kakinya, hingga terlempar ke pintu. Ternyata, bantal itu hampir mengenai _seseorang_.

"Mau cari udara segar?"

"Eh? Aniki?" kata Sasuke. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas tempat tidur. Naruto tersenyum, lalu sambil berjalan ke dalam kamar Sasuke, ia melempar bantal itu ke arah sang empunya.

"Mau cari udara segar?" ulangnya. Sasuke memandang Naruto sedetik, sebelum mengangguk.

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik sedikit, membentuk seulas senyuman singkat. "Mau lewat jalan pintas atau yang menghabiskan waktu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, dan menjawab pasti, "Jalan pintas. Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dihambur-hamburkan,"

Dan mereka pun melompat keluar melalui jendela kamar Sasuke di lantai 3, menuju langit malam yang kelam.

***

Mereka berdua berhenti di sebuah atap gedung pencakar langit. Sasuke bersandar di pagar atap, memandang ke arah kerlip lampu kota di bawahnya. Sedangkan Naruto berbaring di lantai, memandangi bulan.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terucap. Hanya ada kebisuan, dengan angin malam yang berhembus, membawa aura dingin. Hal yang tidak mereka rasakan. Keheningan ini –bagi mereka berdua- sangatlah nyaman. Seolah ini adalah cara mereka berkomunikasi. Bagi mereka pun, keheningan dan kebisuan memiliki nada tersendiri.

Mungkin terkesan aneh. Naruto yang biasanya banyak bicara, menjadi diam membisu. Tapi, toh, sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, 'adik'nya yang stoic luar biasa. Entah dari mana ia mendapat sifat seperti itu. Bahkan Gaara tidak sestoic itu –jika berhadapan dengan Naruto-

Dan Sasuke tentu saja bukan tipikal vampir yang banyak bicara, apapun kondisinya. Dan lagi, sunyi seperti ini menenangkannya. Menenangkan sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang panas, yang ingin menyeruak ke permukaan. Entah apa namanya, dia tidak –belum- tahu.

Mereka berdua tidak saling memandang. Obyek padangan mereka berbeda, dan pikiran mereka pun melayang dengan tujuan berbeda. Tapi meski begitu, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tahu apapun, sekecil apapun gerakan yang dilakukan oleh vampir di sebelah mereka. Meski Naruto hanya meniup kecil angin yang lewat, Sasuke tahu itu. Bahkan, Sasuke yang menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di udara kosong diketahui oleh Naruto. Mereka tidak melakukan kontak apapun, tapi mereka punya ikatan yang cukup kuat untuk mengetahui bahwa masing-masing diri mereka sedang gundah. Penat.

.

Terkadang, nyanyian bisu yang amat merdu pun bisa membuat kita bosan. Benar, 'kan? Karena nyanyian bisu itu hanya menenangkan, tanpa memberitahu apa yang sedang kita cemaskan. Tanpa memberi bukti bahwa pada sesuatu yang kita letakkan harapan itu tidak sia-sia.

Nyanyian bisu hanya menghibur kita di permukaan, tanpa menolong kita mencari sebuah jawaban.

Dan untuk itulah, pertama kalinya dalam keeksistensiannya, Sasuke memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Ringan.

"Dewasa itu seperti apa?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak terlalu berharap Sasuke yang memulai bahasan ini, tapi toh itu tujuannya. "Menjalani _hidup_ dengan tambahan kebebasan,"

"Bebas," ulang Sasuke.

Dilatar belakangi hembusan angin, Naruto mengubah posisinya. Ia berdiri, bersandar di pagar atap, di sebelah Sasuke. "Kau diberikan kebebasan karena sudah mampu mencintai,"

Sasuke mengernyit. Tidak mengerti.

"Kau tahu? Vampir itu begitu _dingin_. Dan perasaan cinta, kasih sayang, adalah sesuatu yang _hangat_. Jika perasaan itu sudah masuk dalam hatimu, kau sudah bertumbuh,"

"Apa itu termasuk, ehm, bebas mencintai siapa saja?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Sasuke, yang sudah lebih dulu memandanginya dari sudut matanya. "Kebebasan itu kita dapat setelah kita bisa merasakan cinta,"

"Hn," hanya gumamam kecil kekecewaan.

Naruto tertawa kecil, membuat Sasuke mengernyit lagi. "Kau tahu? Kesamaan kita dengan manusia adalah, kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Kalau sudah jatuh, pasrah saja,"

Sasuke mendengar tawa ringkih dari sosok di sebelahnya. "Aniki," panggilnya. Naruto menoleh, berhenti tertawa. "Siapa pacar Aniki sekarang?" tanyanya. Polos. Terdengar sekedar ingin tahu. Tapi perasaan tadi makin panas. Semakin ganas ingin keluar. Sesuatu di dalam dirinya semakin ingin menyeruak keluar. Bebas.

Naruto memandang lampu-lampu kota di bawahnya, memandang ke kejauhan, sampai batas pandangannya.

"Belum satupun ada sosok yang bisa jadi pacarku,"

Sasuke menoleh. Tepat saat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku dianggap dewasa hanya karena kau lahir, Sasuke. Dan karena itu juga aku jatuh cinta...."

.

"......padamu,"

Bebas.

Sesuatu yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya bergemuruh, menghancurkan lapisan tebal dirinya yang tertutup. Sasuke sekarang remuk, tanpa pertahanan. Ada perasaan menghentak di dalam dirinya. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, timbul perasaan hangat. Bukan rasa panas tadi. Panas itu terasa hilang, dan berubah menjadi hangat. Nyaman sekali.

"Aniki..." panggil Sasuke. Matanya tertutup bayangan rambutnya. Naruto memandangnya lekat. "..sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dewasa,"

Naruto mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Tapi, tidak ada waktu baginya untuk berpikir sekarang.

Sasuke menghambur memeluk Naruto, yang tentu saja, membalas pelukannya, meski agak kaget. Saking eratnya pelukan mereka, tubuh mereka oleng, dan dua sosok itu jatuh dari lantai 31.

Tapi apa sih peduli mereka? Toh mereka vampir. Jatuh pun tidak akan membuat mereka luka.

"Hei, hei. Kau tidak perlu buru-buru. Masih ada waktu ribuan tahun lagi, 'kan?" kata Naruto. Sasuke tidak peduli. Dalam posisi jatuh begitu pun, ia tetap mempererat pelukannya, membenamkan kepalanya di leher 'kakak'nya itu.

_Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, sekarang si bocah ini sudah jatuh cinta._

_*******_

_**FIN**_

A/N : betapa pendek dan gajenya penpik saia nie. Ni Cuma penpik hasil ide pas sembahyang. God! Sembahyang tapi kepikiran yaoi? D**n it! Yah, begitulah. Endingnya rada maxa sih. Tapi yang penting jadi *ditendang, ditampol, digampar*

[1] Sebenernya najis bilang Sai tampan (maaf buat Sai-fans) tapi saiia suka bunuh Sai *geplaked*

Oh ya. Klarifikasi, nih. Masalah warning itu. Kan saiia bilang ini mengandung yaoi, incest dan pedo. Nah, bagi yang nggak ngeh, nih, saiia jelasin *bergaya ala Oemar Bakrie*

(1) Pedo : maksudnya pedophilia. Yang saiia tahu, cewek yg suka cowok yang lebih muda namanya Shotakon. Kalo cowo suka sama cewe yg jauh lebih muda namanya Lolikon. Saiia bingung. Cowok yang suka cowok yang jauh lebih muda namanya apa? Ya udah, pedo aja! Secara, beda umur mereka 400 tahun. Wuuu~

(2) Incest : biar saiia terangkan agar jelas. Gini, di fic gajebo ini, Minato tuh nikah sama Kushina. Dan anak mereka adalah Sasuke. Sebodo amat ama cerita asli kalo anak mereka tuh Naruto. Ini kan penpik~ jadi, Naruto adalah adeknya Kushina, berarti Sasu adalah keponakannya Naruto. Karena ngerasa nggak enak kalo Sasu manggil-manggil Naru pake 'paman', bikin aja panggilan mereka jadi 'kakak-adik' Hehehe. Toh beda umur mereka Cuma 400 tahun *dirasenrengan + chidori nagashi*

(3) Yaoi : kalo nggak ngeh sama yg ni, terlalu~ *ala Roma Irama* secara, mereka pelukan kaya gitu! Secara pairnya aja udah Narusasu, ya pasti yaoi dong! Iya kan? Saiia emang nggak ngebikin secara detail, dan nggak bikin mereka saling bilang aishiteru, tapi, puh lis deh, emangnya penting banget ya? Toh, seperti kata Naru, nggak usah buru-buru. Biarin aja berjalan~ nggak perlu ungkapan yang secepat kilat getho~ ya kan? Setuju 'kan? Harus! *maksa* *nodong pake bedil*

Nah~ segitu aja deh~ saiia mau tidur~ udah jam 00.44~ takutnya besok ngantuk pas jalan santai~ Eehehehe

Mata ashita

~ casiie-HAIKU ~


End file.
